Holy Fudge!
by Geekquality
Summary: A journey with Brad, Carly, Sam, Freddie, Gibby, Spencer, and FUDGE! Sequel to iOMF. Seddie, Barly, Gibby/adorable puppy.
1. iFudge Time

**THE DAY HAS COME!**

**Hello, people! It's finally here... the sequel to iOMF: _Holy Fudge!_ *press the applaud button on Sam's remote* I figured today would be a good day to post this... Sorry it took forever, though! I've been planning it, getting ready for 9th grade (I started Wednesday!), Tumblr, reading Fanfic, Tumblr, being lazy... Tumblr. (Yeah, I got hooked on Tumblr!)**

**Now, this story will be based on some future episodes coming up, but not ENTIRELY. Cuz in the sneak peeks, there is obvious Cibby (nothing wrong with that, I find it adorable. XD) BUT there's NO BRAD! DX It's so sad! But this episode should be AWESOME! :D The sneak peeks are _killing_ me!**

**DISCLAIMER: Worst episode of iCarly ever: iDon't Own iCarly -_-**

* * *

><p>Holy Fudge!<br>Chapter 1: iFudge Time

Brad's POV

"I can't believe we agreed with this," Sam rolls her eyes before drinking out of her water bottle.

"Neither can I," Freddie nods his head in agreement, fiddling with the camera.

"Hey, be nice, Fudge Time with Brad will be a huge hit!" I defend from behind the tech cart, typing on the laptop.

"Yeah, this is going to be great!" Carly smiles while jumping up and down.

"Just because you're his little girly friend doesn't mean you have to agree with him, Carls," Sam starts to do a little jig.

Carly rolls her eyes. "We've gone our date, but we're not officially 'boyfriend and girlfriend' yet. He hasn't actually asked me yet."

"Hey, I'm right here…" I shrug at them.

"We see that… we just _choose_ not to," Sam says bluntly.

"Sam, be nice," Freddie looks up at her and then back to the camera.

"_Be nice_," Sam mocks in a weird voice.

"Don't start with me," Freddie warns her and looks up to glare.

"_Don't start with me_," Sam mocks again.

"Okay that's it!" Freddie explains.

"What are you gonna do about it, Benson?" Sam challenges. Carly walks over to me.

"When I think of something… it'll be horrible!" Freddie says lamely.

"Ooooooh, I'm _soo_ scared!" Sam pretends to be scared.

"Their relationship is so weird," Carly observes.

"And bipolar," I agree.

She nods. "Yeah, I wonder if they'll last a long time…"

"What do you mean?" I ask with a raised eyebrow, Sam and Freddie's argument still going on behind us.

"You know… what if they break up? It would be all awkward and we might have to pick sides and I _really_ don't want that," Carly explains.

"Hey, who knows, maybe they'll get married!" I smile jokingly.

She laughs. "I call being the Maid of Honor."

"Darn, I wanted to be the Maid of Honor!" I tell her. She laughs at my joke. There are two things I love doing: getting people to laugh and making fudge. I love making fudge.

"They would make adorable babies," she says. I look at her weirdly. Well, alrighty then. "What? I'm just saying! You can't deny it."

I sigh. "You're right; I can't…"

"See? If they would just- well, they stopped fighting…" Carly mumbles the last part. I look over to see Sam and Freddie kissing.

I roll my eyes and look down at the computer. "Fifteen seconds, guys."

"They're not stopping…" Carly says.

I sigh. "Whoa, I just found more of my freshly made fudge!" They both immediately stop kissing and look at me with wide eyes. "Oops, I guess it's at home."

"What?"  
>"But you just said…"<p>

"I just said that we have… eight seconds! Come on, people!" I say and they both hurry to their positions. Freddie grabs the camera and aims it at the girls.

"In five, four, three, two…" he points at Carly and Sam.

"I'm Shay comma Carly!"

"And I'm Puckett comma Sam!"

"And this is Com dot iCarly!" they exclaim at the same time. I press a few buttons so the iCarly logo pops up while they dance around.

"Now we've got a few new things going on…"

"Here on de i-Carly," Sam finishes in an accent.

"As you know, Sam and Freddie recently became a couple."

"But keep it on the down-low… I don't want people to know I'm dating a dork," Sam tells the camera.

"Aw, Sam, you know you're in love with me," Freddie smiles from behind the camera.

"Nyehh!"

"Nyehh!"

I roll my eyes at their weird banter that makes them "adorable." Those are Carly's words, not mine… sort of. Even though they're her words doesn't mean I can't agree with them or anything…

"Anyways… we've got a new couple here at iCarly," Carly smirks at the camera. Wow, she's so pretty, even when she's doing weird things.

"Carls, I don't think the viewers want to hear about one of Spencer's 'girlfriends' again…" Sam shrugs, pretending not to know who Carly's talking about.

"No, not that – but this week it's a weird girl from a hardware store who likes moist chicken – it's someone else…" Carly tries to 'explain' to Sam. She wiggles her eyebrows at the end.

"Moist chicken is good," Sam tells the viewers and pats her stomach. Freddie smiles at her from behind the camera.

"No, Sam! _I_ have a boyfriend now!" Carly pretends to get upset at Sam.

"What? Since when? With who?" Sam asks overdramatically.

"Since a few days ago… to a certain intern…" Carly smirks and raises her eyebrows at the camera. That makes me smile.

"Does he make good fudge?"

"Only the goodest!"

"Then it must be Brad!"

"It _is_ Brad!" Sam presses the applauding button on her remote and both girls start to dance as Freddie turns the camera to me briefly. I smile brightly and give two thumbs up. He turns it back to the girls who stop dancing.

"Speaking of Brad…"

"He's getting his own segment!" Carly announces with a bright smile.

"What's it called, Carly?"

"Fudge Time with Brad!"

"He makes some quality fudge," Sam nods approvingly at the camera.

"I don't understand why you guys like Fudge Time over Tech Time…" Freddie says.

"Freddork, compare fudge to computers. Which one's better?" Sam asks.

"Computers…"

"Alright, let me rephrase this… compare computers to _Brad's_ fudge."

"…Brad's fudge…" he mumbles and I smirk.

"Exactly."

"Now let's get to the fudge!" Carly announces loudly and they get out of the frame. I jog over to my little table set up for this.

It's a brown wooden table with a sign above the table saying "Fudge Time with Brad" in the fudge font. A picture of me smiling and giving two thumbs up is in front of the table. It's pretty snazzy if I say so myself.

"Hello, iCarly and fudge lovers! I'm Brad, as you know, and this is Fudge Time with Brad!" I say to the camera excitedly. Freddie pushes a red button on his tech belt and a cool graphic should come up to the screen.

"Now, even if for some weird reason you don't like fudge, I will try and make this fun for you. It doesn't mean that you're not crazy, though," I smile innocently at the camera. "Now, here I have a plate full of my homemade fudge!" Freddie zooms into the almost full plate. "Well, it was full… Sam probably ate some."

"Hey, don't accuse me of things I clearly did!" Sam snaps and Freddie turns the camera towards her. **(A/N: I'm sorry; I just loved it when Jade said that.)**

"So you did…" I say.

"Yeah, did I not say that he makes quality fudge?" Sam shrugs at the camera. Freddie chuckles and points the camera back at me.

"Anyways, this fudge is great. My grandma taught me how to make it." I smile cheekily at the camera.

Carly walks in front of the camera with a huge smile. "For future references, she's still alive!" She nods enthusiastically and then gets out of the shot.

I smile at the camera. "Now, this is a family recipe, so I won't say the recipe out loud-" Sam's hand reaches out in front of the camera and presses the "Boo!" button on her blue remote. "I _will_, however, tell you some fun facts about fudge!" I nod enthusiastically.

"The largest record-holding slab of fudge was created in the Northwest Fudge Factory in Ontario, Canada and it weighed 2,002 pounds! It was a chocolate-and-vanilla-swirl flavor – a great combination – and it measured 166 feet long, 9 inches wide, and 3 inches high. Now, _that_ is some huge fudge. It took 86 hours to prepare and 13 people to pour it into its shape. That means it took almost 4 days to make it. Man, I would've loved to be one of the people who made that fudge!" I tell the viewers in my fact-telling voice. I say the last part excitedly.

Hey, it's true. How awesome would it have been if I could have made that? It would have been fudge-tastic!

Ha, fudge puns. They're hilarious.

"And that's it for this week's segment of Fudge Time with Brad! Remember: Keep calm and make fudge!" I point and nod at the camera before smiling and waving. As Freddie pans the shot back to the two stars of the webshow, I walk over to the tech cart.

"I would've loved to eat that fudge," Sam says seriously to the camera.

"But you would've been sicker than that time you licked that swing set," Carly scolds jokingly with her hands on her hips.

"It would've been worth it!" Sam smiles brightly at the camera. "That swing set tasted horrible!"

"And now, let's get to another installment of our Pathetic Plays!" Carly says.

I pull up the Pathetic Play video and make it play to the millions of computer monitors around the world. This segment is Fuffley and Peeta. I love this one! Once it ends, I punch in a few more buttons and Carly and Sam are on the screen again.

"Well, I think that's all the time we have for this iCarly…" Carly says and Sam hits the "Boo!" button on her remote.

"But Carly," Sam whines in her Fuffley voice. "I don't want this one to end!"

"But it must!"

"Fine, but until the next iCarly…" Sam says in her regular voice.

"Byeeeee!"  
>"See ya!"<p>

Freddie comes over to press the buttons on the laptop and turns off the camera. "And… we're clear!"


	2. iHad a Date the Other Night

**Well, hello! Thank you guys for all the posotive reviews! I'm glad you're loving this! :D And yes, I do realize you don't exactly see a plot line yet (I don't think you can see it in this chapter, either), but you will see it eventually. ;) But I'm just glad you all loved the first chapter! **

**4 Days until iCan't Take It! I'm so excited for this! :D Lots of emotions shall be shown. XD And guys, I liked iDS&F. Yeah, it was a bit weird or off, but I still loved it. :D And just remember iLove You!**

**DISCLAIMER: Today I bought a water bottle for two dollars. Is iCarly worth two dollars? ...Nope.**

* * *

><p>Holy Fudge!<br>Chapter 2: iHad a Date the Other Night

Brad's POV

I guess people could easily figure out that my whole family is really into fudge. And I mean _really_ into it. For example, right now, my whole family, my grandma, and I are going to this huge fudge convention in Tacoma. It's supposed to be really prestigious.

Carly, Sam, and Freddie are helping Gibby take care of his puppy today, anyways. Sir Licks-A-Lot is so cute! There's a problem, though.

To everyone else he's all cute and licks their nose and it's just so adorable!

To me, though, he might as well be named Sir _Bites_-A-Lot. Does he lick my nose and act all adorable? No! He bites my fingers and barks whenever I get near him! What did I ever do to him? Nothing!

Rule 1: Don't throw away perfectly good fudge.

Rule 2: Don't be mean to cute little puppies.

See, it's one of my Rules of Brad! I have never been rude to a puppy, _ever_, so why would he hate me?

"Brad, honey, it's time to go," My mom tells me through my bedroom door.

"Kay, Mom, I'll be out in a bit!" I tell her and grab my backpack, which is empty of school books and replaced with clothes and stuff. I shut off the lights and run out of my room and into the car.

Well, this is going to be a _loooong_ ride. I should ask Carly out on another date… Random, but the last one was awesome. Having a flashback about it will probably make this car ride of show tunes and off-key singing go by a lot faster.

**Flashback**

"_Dude, I bet you look fine," Freddie tells me. We're in his apartment and I'm getting ready for my date with Carly tonight._

"_You can't see me! What if she doesn't like it, though? What if it's… too formal or too informal or just not good enough for Carly?" I ramble on and on, looking in the mirror in Freddie's bathroom. I'm wearing black dress pants, a red button op shirt, and a black tie._

"_I'm coming in!" Freddie says and walks in the bathroom._

"_That was not cool, man," I glare at him._

_He rolls his eyes. "You're dressed, so it doesn't matter. Plus, this is _my_ bathroom," he tells me and I roll my eyes. "Anyways, this is fine! She won't care as long as you let her talk during the date and don't have a collection of Pee Wee babies."_

"_What do Pee Wee babies have to do with any of this?" I ask him with a raised eyebrow._

"_That's another story for another time! Okay, you have to pick her up in about ten minutes. Tell me your game plan," Freddie says._

"_My… game plan? What game plan?" I ask him, confused and worried._

"_You know, where you're taking her and stuff."_

"_Oh, well, I wanted to take her to Pini's. She was rambling on and on about how good their lasagna was and if that makes her happy, then I'm taking her there."_

"_The lasagna is delicious," Freddie says and looks away, almost in a daze._

_I roll my eyes and look back into the mirror. "I still don't think this is good enough."_

"_Dude, you're such a girl!" Freddie smirks._

"_Yeah, like you didn't have this problem when you first went out with Sam," I do one of my infamous snort-laughs._

"_Pssh, of course not!" His voice clearly says that he's lying._

"_Uh-huh, sure…" I look at my watch. "Oh fudge, I gotta go!"_

"_We're right across the hall…" _

"_I don't care! It's better early than never!"_

"_You mean better late than never."_

"_Don't care! Bye!" I yell and jog out of his apartment and into the hall. I take a few deep breaths before knocking on the door. A few moments later, Spencer opens the door._

"_Hey, Spencer!" I smile nervously._

"_Hi, Brad!" he smiles his goofy smile._

"_So, uh, is Carly ready yet?" I ask._

"_Yeah, she'll be down in a bit," he says. "Listen… Brad… apparently you're going out with my little sister now… As a matter of fact, _everyone's_ going out with someone now! Why can't I get a steady girlfriend?"_

"_What about Jenna?" I ask him hesitantly. Hey, I'm just glad he got off-track. I feel like he's going to give me that "talk." Yeah, I don't want that talk... ever._

"_We're still dating…"_

"_Wait, then what about that icky girl from the hardware store?"_

"_That's Jenna…" he glares._

"_Oh, sorry, man, I didn't know!"_

"_It's okay… it's true," he shrugs. "Anyways… you're going out with my sister now, so-"_

"_Spencer!" Carly exclaims as she comes down the stairs. "Don't even try to talk about this; you know you hate it."_

"_I do…" he hangs his head. "I have to give it to Freddie, though…"_

"_Why?"_

"_Sam's like a sister to me… so I guess I should talk to him. Plus, his father is... uh, elsewhere."_

"_Yeah, so we're gonna go now…" Carly says suspiciously and grabs my hand as we walk through the door and down to my car._

"_Remind me to warn Freddie about Spencer talking to him," Carly tells me once we're in the car._

"_Yeah, poor Freddie." We just talk about random things until I pull into the parking lot of Pini's._

"_Pini's?" she asks happily._

"_Yeah, you were saying how good their lasagna is, so why not?" I smile at her._

"_Aw, thanks!" she smiles back and we go into the restaurant and to our reserved table. We talk about more random things, fudge, how good the lasagna is (it's fudging amazing, by the way), iCarly, and Sam and Freddie's relationship (it's not creepy because it's, you know, us)._

"_This is so much better than when I came here with Sam and Freddie," Carly tells me. "I was forced to sit at a table by myself and I was even hit on by this weirdo named Paul. I'm so glad I have someone who I can talk to now," she laughs._

_I smile at her laugh. It's so cute. "Well, I'm glad that I'm entertaining to talk to!"_

"_You are! I'm pretty sure this is the best date I've been in like, forever," she laughs and then takes a bite of food._

"_Well, that's good! I think this is my best date I've ever been on, too," I tell her. I haven't really been on many dates, so..._

"_Cool!" she smiles at me. So are you and Freddie still thinking of sending in the Mood Face app to the actual Pear company?"_

"_Yeah! I mean, it's going to take a lot of time and work, but I'm sure we can do it eventually."_

"_That's so cool! I hope you guys get it done, then!" she exclaims._

"_Same here, that could get us a good word in the Pear Company and for our resumes, too. It would be great!"_

"_Wow, how do you even do that? You guys are like, geniuses for doing that at such a young age!" she complements and I blush a bit._

"_I wouldn't call us _geniuses_, since we're pretty far from it, but more like tech-savvy," I tell her modestly. "But what about you and Gibby with that stimulus project? That was pretty good!"_

"_Well, I don't think we are… it was on that list they gave us for project ideas. It just seemed really cool," she shrugs._

"_Well, it's still pretty smart that you got it done," I smile at her. She smiles graciously back at me. We talk, eat, and laugh until it's time for us to leave. We get in my car and we drive off to Bushwell. I walk her up to her door._

"_Thanks again for tonight, Brad. I had a great time." She leans up and gives me a kiss on the cheek and I immediately feel a blush coming on my cheeks._

"_Y-Yeah, tonight was awesome," I smile brightly at her. "See you tomorrow?"_

"_See you tomorrow," she confirms and gives me one last smile before going inside her apartment._

_I sigh happily with a huge smile on my face as I go down to my car. Tonight... was... amazing._

**End Flashback**

Yeah, that was one awesome night. I'm smiling just thinking about it. It was definitely a great date!

Speaking of this flashback… I should probably warn Freddie about that talk Spencer wanted to have with him…


End file.
